I'm gunna come get you babe
by Bluebaby555
Summary: Don't worry this is a Donna and Eric Fic. This is what I wanted to happen when Eric went to California to get Donna back. There is a lot of DonnaKelso friendship.
1. Donna and Kelso

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN THAT 70'S SHOW L

Donna sat at the end of the dock staring at the setting sun. It had been four weeks since she asked Eric to take her back, four weeks since he said that he didn't want to be her second choice, four weeks since she came to California with Kelso. The only thing on her mind for those four weeks had been Eric. All day long she would just lye in Kelso's van and think about him. It was the summer and in California, this was like Christmas everyday for Kelso, beach parties everyday and lots of girls with hardly any self-esteem. Kelso jogged down the dock and took a seat next to Donna.

Kelso: Donna you have to come to this party it's awesome!

Donna: No thanks I'm sort of tired.

Kelso: Bull. Donna you have been moping around ever since we got here. I know all you can think about is Eric but the guy is a freaking idiot.

Donna laughed on the inside; it was funny to hear Michael Kelso call someone else an idiot.

Kelso: What man in his right mind wouldn't take you back. I mean look at you!

Donna blushed.

Kelso: Listen the summer is almost over and I am not going to let you just sit around all day and night. Don't worry about anything I know that Eric loves you and you love him and it will all work out fine I'm sure. You have to have some fun with me! I mean you're hot and I'm hot, so lets have some hot fun!

Donna rolled her eyes at that comment. She thought about this for a moment. She hoped that Kelso was right and that everything would be ok between her and Eric. She made her decision; she wasn't going to wallow over Eric anymore. This was California and she was with a party animal it was time to have some fun.

Donna: You know what Kelso? For once in you're life you're actually right. Lets go have some hot fun!

Kelso: All right Big D!

Donna and Kelso stood up and he put his arm around her and they walked to the beach to join the party.

That week flew by. A party every night and each one was better then the first. At first Donna thought that it wouldn't be that great going to parties with Kelso because he would be all over every girl there. She was wrong. Kelso hung out with her the whole time and he was a really fun guy. He was sort of protecting her for Eric because any time a guy tried to hit on her he would scare them off.

It was Friday night and the beach party was calming down so Kelso and Donna went into his van to relax. Donna lied down on the cushions while Kelso got two beers from the cooler. Kelso lied down next to Donna and happily drank his beer.

Kelso: Hey Donna I know we've always been friends but now that it's just been me and you hanging out you're even cooler then I thought you were.

Donna: Same here. I have one question though.

Kelso: Shoot.

Donna: Well I thought that you would be hitting on every girl that you could see but you haven't been. What's that all about?

Kelso: Ha-ha well I guess I should tell you. I know that you're kind of hurt because of what Eric did to you and I know that if I were in you're situation I wouldn't want to be alone. I would want to be with my friends. Oh yeah and a bunch of the girls are jealous because you're really hot and I'm with you so they have all given me their numbers.

Donna laughed at this and gave Kelso a kiss on the cheek.

Donna: Thanks Kelso. I mean it.

Kelso: No problem Big D. 

Donna put her beer down and snuggled up to Kelso they both fell into a deep sleep. Kelso was a really good friend and Donna was glad to have him there with her. Sure there were all of those times that he hit on her but he was a great friend and she really loved him.


	2. Eric and Hyde on the way!

Eric felt like such an idiot and he should to. He drove the Vista Cruiser as fast as he could with out breaking the speed limit. Hyde was fast asleep in the back seat. When Eric told him he was going to go to California to get Donna back he wanted to come. For the past four weeks all he could think about was how he made Donna cry like that, all he could think about was how much he hurt her, all he could think about was how much of an idiot he was and how badly he wanted Donna back. He didn't know why he didn't take her back that night because he knew that he loved her more then anything in the world. He wasn't sure what he was going to say or tell Donna when he saw her all he knew is that he just wanted to see her and to hold her. Hyde rustled around in the back and moved into the front seat.

Hyde: Hey man what time is it?

Eric: I think it's 5:30 in the morning.

Hyde: Damn you've been driving for a long time.

Eric: Well I want to get there as soon as possible. 

Hyde: You really want to see Donna don't you man?

Eric: Yeah I really, really do you have no idea.

Hyde: I know that you're like madly in love with her but why didn't you just take her back when she wanted you to. You wouldn't be in this mess and she would be with you right now. 

Eric: I don't know. I just don't know why. Maybe it had something to do with she had just broken up with Casey and I really did feel like her second choice.

Hyde: Man she chose you over me once. You know that she loves you and that you are definitely not her second choice.  

Eric: Yeah you're right.

Hyde: Ok man I'm going back to sleep tell me when we get there.

Eric stepped harder on the gas petal and looked straight on. He just wanted to get to Donna as quick as possible.


	3. Not so sure if I'm ready to see you yet

Donna woke up to Michael Kelso practically on top of her. She smiled at his position and knew that this was no accident. She shook his shoulder and he slowly rolled off of her. He sat up and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. 

Donna: Morning.

Kelso: Ah what time is it.

Donna: 9, do you want to go get some breakfast or something?

Kelso: You don't have to ask me twice.

Kelso kicked open the van door and grabbed Donna's hand pulling her out of the van. Donna stumbled a bit but regained her balance. They walked a few blocks and stopped at a small little diner. 20 minutes later Kelso was wolfing down another batch of pancakes while Donna just stared at him smiling.

Kelso: What?

Donna: Nothing it's just how the hell can you eat that much and not get sick?

Kelso: Talent. So what do you want to do today? 

Donna: I have no clue what do you want to do?

Kelso arched his eyebrow and smiled seductivly at Donna.

Kelso: Well I have one suggestion but I don't know if you're going to agree to it.

Donna let out a small laugh and playfully punched Kelso's arm. He ate another pancake and then left some money on the table. They both left and walked to the beach. After a while of just laying in the sun Kelso turned to Donna and was just staring at her.

Donna: Why are you staring at me?

Kelso: It's nothing you're just really beautiful. 

Donna looked a little confused and unsure of what to say.

Donna: Um thanks I guess. 

Kelso: Hey I'm going to go get something to eat you want something?

Donna: No thanks.

Kelso left Donna's side and he turned over on her side and let out a big sigh. Kelso was a great guy and a really good friend but lately he had been acting like more then a friend towards her. 

Kelso shelled out a buck fifty when Hyde and Eric cam running up behind him.

Hyde: Hey man! 

Kelso: Hyde! Eric!

Eric: Hey where's Donna.

Kelso: She's down at the beach but dude I think you should leave her alone right now.

Eric: Why is she really depressed?

Kelso: No but I don't know if she's ready to see you just yet. 

Hyde: Well whatever man I'm going to go talk to her.

Eric: So what have you two been doing this summer?

Kelso: Nothing just partying and stuff.

Eric: Ok well I'm going to go find a phone and call Red and Kitty.

Eric left to go find a phone and Kelso sank onto a bench and took a big bite out of his hot dog. He knew that Eric really wanted to see Donna but he was Donna's friend and he didn't know if she was ready yet.

Hyde ran up behind Donna and sat down next to her on her big towel.

Donna: Oh my god Hyde! 

Donna was extremely happy to see her friend and she embraced him in a gigantic hug.

Hyde: Hey man good to see you.

Donna: You to, what are you doing here?

Hyde: Well I missed you so I decided to come on down and say hello, so hello.

It wasn't that Donna wasn't happy to see Hyde but she was hoping that maybe Eric would have been the one to come down to California. 

Hyde wasn't sure why he didn't tell Donna that Eric was there to but he wanted her to be surprised. He also wasn't sure that Donna was ready to see Eric yet. Donna and Hyde just lay there looking up at the sky. Eric and Kelso were just sitting on the bench looking down in the sand. Eric was thinking about Donna and Donna was thinking about Eric.


	4. If she's happy then he's happy

Eric had gone the whole day with out seeing Donna and she was the only thing on his mind. Hyde spent the day hitting on girls and Kelso spent the day hanging out with Donna and getting ready for the big beach party that night. Donna could only think about why Eric didn't come to California too. Maybe it was over. She didn't want to think about it and Kelso and Hyde wanted it to be a surprise.

More and more people where coming to the party. Donna decided to go take a walk down the beach and get away from the people.

Eric: Hey Kelso I have to see Donna now. Where is she?

Kelso: Ok well she took a walk down the beach.

Eric got ready to run down the beach to go find Donna.

Kelso: Oh hey Eric.

Eric stopped and turned to face Kelso.

Kelso: If you ever hurt Donna again I'll kick your ass.

Eric: What?

Kelso: Donna's a great girl and you're very lucky to have her so don't screw it up.

Eric: You've got my word on that buddy.

Eric took off down the beach to go find Donna. Donna was just sitting in the sand with her feet in the water. Eric saw her and she looked more beautiful than ever. He slowly walked up behind her.

Eric: May I join you?

Donna jumped a little bit but then was relaxed when she saw who it was. Eric sat down next to her.

Donna: Eric I thought that…

Eric interrupted her and gave her a long passionate kiss. He missed her.

Donna: You didn't come.

Eric: Listen Donna I'm a complete idiot maybe even more then Kelso.

Donna smiled at this. Kelso may have been an idiot at times but he was a really sweet guy.

Eric: But I don't know why I didn't take you back because I love you more then anything in the world and I never want to loose you again.

Donna: Well you are an idiot but you're an idiot that I love.

Eric: I love you too.

They started to kiss and Kelso stood at the party and saw them. A smile spread across his face. He was happy to see Donna happy because if she was happy then she was happy.

                        THE END


End file.
